


关于爱的定义

by huoding127



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huoding127/pseuds/huoding127





	关于爱的定义

中

 

04 

 

吴世勋和张艺兴，两个没有恋爱经验的笨蛋，顶着身边人不看好的眼光，从互留联系方式开始，一点点自学如何爱人。

牵手要练习，掌心出汗了可不好，得偷偷在衣服上擦掉；接吻要准备，一人一颗西瓜味口香糖，从电影开始嚼到中场，还是没勇气把脸转向对方，好像一对视就能在黑暗里碰撞出火花来；互道晚安的习惯要督促着彼此养成，张艺兴每次要讲很久的话，吴世勋就负责听，然后在对面传来哈欠声时劝他去睡觉，轻声祝他一夜好梦。

平时一起去图书馆，刑法民法经济法，现代汉语古代汉语教学概论，两个人的书都很厚，好几本叠在一起，刚好挡住后面偷偷纠缠的手指，有时候吵架冷战，交流工具就变成小纸条，两个人气鼓鼓地瞪着对方，眼神交锋笔下用力，一齐变成自习课上不务正业的高中生。

夏天的晚上绕着学校遛弯，看到有学生抽烟，便也买了一包，张艺兴因为年纪长些，硬着头皮示范给吴世勋看，一不留神被呛得咳嗽，最后两人扔了烟换成奶茶，全糖去冰，你一口我一口，喝着喝着就变成在对方唇齿间寻找甜味。回寝室要走偏僻小道，黑灯瞎火，正适合牵手。

吵架是日常，小吵怡情大吵伤身，两个人性子里固执的一面显现出来，难免伤筋动骨。朋友本就不看好他们这一对，竟哪边都没人劝，摆明了要他们自生自灭。没了外界因素干扰，两人反而平静得更快，前一天还在老死不相往来，一觉醒来又不自觉地踱到对方宿舍楼下，支支吾吾地道歉和好。吴世勋年轻气盛，张艺兴敏感挑剔，一个白羊座一个处女座，连星座手册都说他们不配，硬是靠着爱意磨合，变成了两块温柔的软玉。如果说爱是上帝按需分配的资源，那张艺兴和吴世勋大概就是被神钦点的幸运儿，拿了命中注定的剧本，相互折磨相互亏欠，爱意却只增不减。

 

05

 

虽然吴世勋的告白张艺兴答应得有些草率，两个人第一次做爱的时候倒虔诚得像是在彼此的身体上朝圣。

吴世勋看着躺在床上、像荔枝被剥了个口子一样把脸从红褐色被子里露出来的张艺兴，依然觉得不可思议。

“ 怎么了？ ” 张艺兴因为对方长久的注视感到一阵害羞，一面想把脸藏进被子里一面又舍不得移开视线 —— 他的吴世勋刚洗过澡，胸口还挂着几滴没擦掉的水珠 —— 张艺兴忍不住伸手摸了一下。

捉住捣乱的手摁在床边，吴世勋细细扫过张艺兴的脸， “ 看你呀。 ” 呼吸扑在张艺兴身上，隔空预热了耳垂到锁骨那处的皮肤，湿润的嘴唇随后贴上去，从上往下轻轻啃噬。

张艺兴被吻得浑身发颤，上身不自觉地朝吴世勋拱起，两人身体隔着薄薄的一层被子摩擦，很快便起了热。

吴世勋直起身子，把腰上围的浴巾扯掉，又把早就脱的精光的张艺兴从被子里挖出来。张艺兴身上的皮肤比脸还要白，羊脂玉一样泛着莹光，一接触到空气，乳尖也颤巍巍地挺立起来，像是小鸟发抖的尖喙。吴世勋伸出手捂住，尖喙便化成熟透的樱桃，柔软乖顺地贴在他掌心。

张艺兴被吴世勋揉得出了声，吴世勋这才想起去吻他的嘴。

此时两个人都已是轻车熟路，吴世勋刚用舌尖抵开张艺兴的牙关便被热情地勾缠住，唇齿间都刚刚吃过的西瓜的香甜，两个人黏糊糊地亲着，不约而同地想到他们的初吻。

“ 还记得咱们俩那时候吗 ……” 张艺兴拿鼻尖去蹭吴世勋的，下唇被卷入对方嘴里，让他的声音变得含糊不清。

触及回忆，吴世勋一时情动不已，捧起张艺兴的脸深吻了一会儿才回答， “ 记得，一辈子都记得 ……”

那时他们俩都是第一次接吻，光侧着头找位置就磨蹭了好久，最后好不容易碰在一起，只觉得湿湿的软软的，倒是心脏比较抢戏，激烈得快要蹦出胸腔，手脚失去指挥，尴尬得不知要如何摆放。

后来，他们慢慢学会了如何拿舌尖勾勒口腔，如何换气，如何吞食对方的体液，如何把轻吻变成热吻，如何把粉色的唇变成玫瑰色。胳膊要勾住腰，手要揽住肩，指头插进耳后的发丝，要严丝合缝，要密不可分。于是缠绵声便从两人的鼻尖泄露出来，愈演愈烈成不规律的喘息。

吴世勋的手渐渐移到了张艺兴的小腹，他的手心像是带着火，每抚摸过一处就在张艺兴身体里点燃一座烽火台，荷尔蒙的信息一路顺着脊椎传至大脑皮层。

即使做了事前准备，张艺兴仍对即将发生的事情有些紧张，感受到他的无措，吴世勋凑上去吻了吻张艺兴的眉心。吴世勋的嘴唇一向是温热干燥的，张艺兴蹙起的眉被熨烫平整，换上嘴巴继续留恋温柔。

并拢的两条腿被打开，吴世勋揉捏张艺兴的大腿根，又拿来枕头垫在他的腰下。即使自己胯下已经硬得一触即发，吴世勋仍是耐着性子专心抚摸着那块娇嫩的皮肤，直到张艺兴的腿慢慢勾起来，承受不了一般拿膝盖在他的侧腰磨蹭。

由于事先做过扩张，吴世勋的手指进去的还算顺利，第三根手指也加进去时不知道碰到了哪里，张艺兴的身体紧绷起来，闷哼一声整个人贴在吴世勋身上轻喘。

“ 疼？ ” 吴世勋不敢再动，怕弄伤张艺兴。

“…… 不是 ……” 张艺兴整颗头埋进吴世勋肩膀，声音小的像猫叫，一下一下在吴世勋心上挠， “ 你 …… 啊啊啊 …… 你别、别碰那里 ……”

“ 这里吗？ ” 吴世勋像个严谨的科学工作者，又在刚才碰到的地方按了按。

这次张艺兴的声音变成了羽毛，扫在吴世勋最敏感的神经上。大他两岁的恋人像是上课答不出问题，被逼无奈之下，磕磕绊绊地开口， “ 进、快进来 ……”

仅存的一点理智被烧尽，吴世勋抽出手指换上早就硬的发疼的性器，不再管张艺兴如何哀求，沿着微微张开的穴口挤进去一推到底。

异样的感觉带着被撕裂的疼痛，张艺兴努力放松身体，依然克制不住地在吴世勋后背留下几道抓痕， “ 你 …… 嗯 …… 轻 …… 轻一点 ……” 整个人像是做了汗蒸，每一根毛细血管都在沸腾，涌向和吴世勋交合的地方，让他全身笼罩在一片粉色之中。

“ 好 …… 我慢一点 ……” 吴世勋嘴里这样说着，却仍是用力往更深处捅。张艺兴的腿被他折起搭在肩上，两个人一低头就能看见吴世勋模样有些吓人的性器正在一下下进出张艺兴的后穴。穴口柔嫩紧致，被凿了几下便成了充血的红色，润滑液随着动作被捅进去又带出来，渐渐打出一层绵密的沫挂在两人下体的毛发上。

张艺兴被这番场景刺激得不由自主绞紧了后穴，立刻换来吴世勋新一轮更加用力的顶弄。之前在小黄片里学习的什么九浅一深的技巧被抛在脑后，吴世勋甚至顾不上去揉捏张艺兴像白鸽的翅膀一样颤动的前胸，他一只手托着张艺兴的屁股把他的身体压向自己，一只手从后面扣住张艺兴的肩膀，整个人紧紧伏在张艺兴柔软展开的身上，腰用力地耸动，指挥着性器一遍又一遍地开凿那片的处女地。

“张艺兴......”吴世勋爽得灵魂都快飞上天，低头吻着意识有些涣散的恋人，“你那里好紧啊......”

张艺兴脸颊绯红，眼神湿润地看着不知疲倦在他身上摇晃的吴世勋，痛感不知什么时候消失了，变成了愈加强烈的快意，让他忍不住和吴世勋贴得近一些，再近一些，吃得深一点，再深一点。回应吴世勋的是一声悠长的呻吟和热情缠上来的肠壁。

之前压抑的呻吟声争先恐后溢出张艺兴的嘴巴， 吴世勋被刺激得重重地顶了几下便抱紧张艺兴射了出来。张艺兴早被插得只剩下喘息的份，吴世勋的手刚碰到他挺翘的前端便也控制不住地射在吴世勋的小腹上。

两个人都出了一层汗，像刚被捕捞上岸的鱼，滑腻腻的贴着彼此呼吸氧气。吴世勋休息了一会便又再次倚过来咬张艺兴的耳朵，“刚才那次太快了，不算。”张艺兴只来得及惊呼一声，便被翻过身来托住腰再次被填满。

然后是第三次第四次，以及之后的无数次。

他们这才明白了为何人们总说爱是灵与肉的高度统一。

 


End file.
